


What do you mean married?!

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sweet Home Alabama mention, a tiny plot ending in porn, husband on paper only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny discovers Steve's best kept secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny opens Steve’s front door when the bell rings, he's there to pick up Eddie because Junior and Tani are following up a lead and Steve is away at Navy boot camp. Steve doesn’t get many visitors and the Navy knows where he is right now so he’s very surprised to see two Petty Officers standing in front of him. One of them is glaring and the other is looking everywhere but at him. They both look mighty uncomfortable though. He narrows his eyes, taking in the name tags, Anderson and Sims.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Sims clears his throat.

“Detective McGarrett, Sir, Admiral Tanner requests your presence on base.”

What the fuck is happening. Detective McGarrett?! Danny keeps his focus on schooling his expression, not showing any of the thousand emotions swirling in his mind. “Right now? What is this about?”

“Yes Sir. I’m afraid that is classified.”

“I suppose this is not a request I can actually refuse?”

“No Sir. We have orders to bring you in no matter what.”

He grabs his keys and tells them he’ll follow in his own car. Sims nods at him. As soon as he’s in the car he calls Chin.

“Hey, listen I just got picked up by two Naval Officers, so I think something happened with Steve. Which is ridiculous because he’s on reserve training. Right?”

“Good afternoon to you too Danny.” And Danny rolls his eyes at Chin’s tone.

“Yeah, yeah good afternoon. So just training right?”

“Yes. Steve would’ve told us if it wasn’t just training. You want me to look into it?”

“No, for now. I will pull some strings and keep you posted.”

After hanging up he dials Joe White, but as far as he knows Steve really is training. He tries two of Steve’s former teammates and a Captain he met in Afghanistan and gets the same answer. Last but not least he tries Cath, she's looking into it right now. Every possible scenario flashes through his mind. His best guess is that it has something to do with him being a McGarrett and the barely veiled hostility he felt from Anderson. Cath calls him back just as he parks the car in the visitors area. There is a knock on the window and he holds up his hand. Cath assures him that Steve is still on a training vessel. He hangs up and gets out of the car.

“Briefing will take place at sixteen hundred hours.”

Danny rolls his eyes at that, he could have just told him the meeting is in ten minutes. “Lead the way.”

He follows them into the building, he gets a visitors pass with a red clearing on it. He has no clue what it means but his eye twitches when he reads D. McGarrett on the badge. At precisely 1600 he gets called into the office. The man behind the desk, presumably Tanner stands up and gives him a firm handshake, the second man in the room introduces himself as Admiral Ross.

“Detective McGarrett, you keep surprising us. On paper you are a civilian but I have had to explain your invitation to no less than three people higher up the food chain in the last fifteen minutes.” The man raises his eyebrows and Danny shrugs. He keeps the I know people that know people to himself because this man looks like he would love to get into a pissing contest.

The man looks at him but when Danny isn’t forthcoming he continues.

“So Lieutenant-Commander McGarrett’s promotion is coming up. Captain. That is quite the honour. The ceremony is very traditional and we feel like it should stay that way.”

What? A promotion? Steve didn’t tell anyone. What the hell? Also it’s slowly dawning on him that he is here because they think he is married to Steve. Which isn’t the case because he would definitely remembered getting married. But it is real enough on paper otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting here. Wait, what? They wanted to keep it traditional?

“What do you mean with ‘traditional’ exactly?”

Ross is doing the looking-anywhere-but-you game and Tanner sits up straight.

“Come now Detective, let's not play dumb. You know what we mean.” 

“Oh yes. I mean, it’s very clear but I want you to spell it out for me. I want to hear you say it.”

The Admiral stares at him and if Danny was a lesser man he would have squirmed like a naughty schoolboy but he stares back and doesn’t flinch. Tanner sighs.

“Fine, there will be a lot of important people there. It would be better for everyone involved if your _husband._ ” and the word is said with so much disdain that Danny fights the urge to pull the man over the desk and give him a black eye. “Appears to be alone. Your daughter and son can sit up front but not you. We are willing to offer a compensation, a significant bonus added to his pension with the opportunity to retire early seeing as his twenty years service is coming up.”

Danny purses his lips and nods his head once.

“Wow. I always knew you guys were uptight but hearing it out loud and in person makes me sick. It’s better to have everyone believe my husband is a widower than have people see him married to a man. This WE you keep talking about? Yeah you are not the higher power on this planet.”

He is spitting mad, at Steve for making this conversation happen and at the Navy for having the audacity to ask this of people. But especially from him and his on-paper-only husband. Before Tanner can say anything he gestures to the papers.

“I want to read them before I sign away my rights to see my husbands promotion. I wouldn’t put it past you to have added a clause that dissolves my marriage.” He sneers at the man, who in turn sputters and turns red but hands over the papers anyway.

Danny makes a show of slowly reading the entire thing, he scans the amount of compensation twice, it’s a lot. More than enough for both of them to retire early. He only has to sign this confidentiality clause, he won’t be able to talk about this deal and he won’t be able to ever sue or ask for more money. It’s a good deal but he wants Ellie to look it over. He says as much and doesn’t bother to shake their hand as he leaves.   

Sitting in his car he takes a deep breath. Right. He’s going to kill Steve. Kill him dead but first he need to find out when his second marriage started.

He drops of the papers with Ellie who looks guilty as hell. Danny shakes his head with a smile.

“Should have known he would rope you into this. Ugh, I don’t have enough anger at the moment. Please check these out, they need an answer at the end of the week.”

“Danny, don’t be too hard on him, hear him out. He had good reason for all of this. But you know how he is with feelings.”

Danny cocks his head, because feelings hadn’t even occurred to him. Ellie’s eyes grow wide and the look of panic is gone so fast Danny almost misses it. She has her face schooled with a soft smile a second later.

“Just go easy on him, yeah?”

Steve is coming home in three days and Danny will do a lot of things but he won’t be going easy on him.

 

*****

 

He found the marriage certificate easy enough, Steve didn’t bother hiding it at all. It dates back six years. That means Steve got the papers done two years after they met, it’s dated twenty September 2012. That is the date they first met, but as he googles the date he sees it’s exactly one year after dadt went in effect. He smiles because leave it up to Steve to give a silent fuck you to the Navy. For a brief moment he lets his mind believe they are actually married. That they have been happy together. His mind supplies him with an image of a sleepy Steve pulling him back into their bed in the morning, spending the day being lazy together. Steve stealing a kiss while the kids are setting the table. He shakes his head, dispelling the image. Nope he’s not going there, that way lies madness. He is better off locking his unrequited love away. Steve probably has a very good reason for this scam and he doesn’t need to make it more than it is. But Steve will be sorry for not telling him about it.

The next day he’s looking at the new sign gracing his office door. Lou raises an eyebrow at it but doesn’t say anything. Junior tells him he heard the rumours because apparently everyone and their mother in the Navy are gossip mongers. Which leads Danny to believe that it’s him the Navy has a problem with. Only he knows that rumours are one thing and that they simply don’t want any visible confirmation. Tani smiles and tells him their behaviour makes sense now. Chin calls. He tells him everything and he has to threaten to hang up when Chin keeps laughing at him. After that he gets a text from Kono who gives him hell for not telling anyone. He tells her the truth as well. And because she knows him that well, after she’s done laughing, she asks him what he is planning for revenge. She tells him to watch ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ and to keep her posted. That night he watches the movie and laughs out loud, Kono is perfect. He starts plotting right away, he only has one day left.

He trades places with Junior, they switch in under four hours. Danny is now living with Steve and Junior is staying in his apartment. A quick stop at the bank gets him a brand new debit card and access to Steve’s accounts. He takes a detour to the mall and is back at his temporary home by twelve. Two hours later he’s done with storing Steve’s bed into the attic and hanging the new curtains. At three he is coordinating the placement of his new bed. Looking around he realises the room needs more personal touches, as does the rest of the house. He spends the rest of the afternoon and evening placing photos all over the place. He drops three furniture catalogues on the coffee table and opens one on couches with his favourite circled in red marker. Right, he’s as good as done. He can’t wait for Steve to come home. It’s ten when he drops himself into his new bed. He turns on the radio just loud enough to drown out the waves crashing on the beach and starfishes the mattress. He groans because this is so much better than his old bed. For once sleep comes easy and he’s out before the song changes.

 

*****

 

Danny sits at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee when he hears a car coming up the driveway. It’s almost three, grinning he hurries to the door. Peeking through the curtains he sees Steve standing next to a military vehicle talking to the driver. Game on. He waits for Steve to turn towards the door, he takes a deep breath and opens the door wide.

“Babe!” He exclaims. “You’re home earlier than I expected.” And because the car hasn’t moved he hauls a shocked Steve in for a hug. The big lug doesn’t resist and comes willingly. He pulls back enough to give Steve a big, loud and showy kiss on his lips. He grins when Steve sucks in a breath and the car peels out of the driveway.

“What the hell Danny!”

He doesn’t say anything just smiles at his on-paper-only-husband. He watches as the look of outrage disappears and is replaced with one of concern.

“Are you feeling okay? Did you take something? Or did someone give you something?” While he’s speaking his hand is on his gun and he’s scanning his surroundings.

Danny shakes his head. “Babe, relax. Nothing is wrong. I’m just happy you’re back.”

Steve squints his eyes in suspicion but lets himself be dragged inside. As soon as the door closes Steve stops walking. He’s rooted to the floor, looking around in wonder. Danny urges him towards the couch asking him if he had lunch. Steve just nods yes but is still taking in all the changes Danny carefully implemented. Danny gets them both coffee.

“Here you go dear, just as you like it.” Only Steve isn’t paying attention to Danny, instead he’s focused on the catalogues in front of him.

“Ah yes, we need to decide on the new couch. This one is a bit outdated, don’t you think? Also what do you think about this colour? I picked it for our bedroom. I’m thinking pink for Grace and red for Charlie but we can ask them later this week.”

Danny has trouble keeping his face straight, he wishes he could have filmed Steve’s expression. It’s all kinds of brilliant. He knows Steve isn’t stupid and that he must have an inkling about what is happening. But he also knows Steve is never going to admit to anything unless forced and that excuses will not be happening anytime soon. He reckons he only has one day of fun and then Steve will break. He ignores the ‘at least let me have one night with him’ thought that flits through his mind. He revises his plan slightly when Steve is upstairs dumping his stuff and getting refreshed.

“Danny? When .. Did you .. Why is there a new bed?” Steve has trouble finishing the sentence and Danny has trouble not bursting out in laughter.

Hook.

“Well Steven, your old bed was old.”

Line.

Steve blinks “So you bought me a new bed? I don’t know what to say. I mean you shouldn’t have? It looks really expensive.”

Danny smiles, and sinker

“No, I bought _us_ a new bed. Of course I should have. No worries about the cost, I took the money out of our joint account.”

Steve look dumbfounded for a second before a look of utter horror takes over his features. Danny stands up and doesn’t give Steve a chance to say anything just ushers him out to the car. It’s a testament about Steve’s state of mind that he let’s Danny drive his own car without an argument. They spend the rest of the afternoon with the team, and later having dinner. Steve keeps shooting him calculated looks and Danny is certain Steve figured it out. As predicted Steve doesn’t let on he knows and Danny isn’t pushing the issue. After they say goodbye they drive home silently.

Danny is upstairs hopping into the shower while Steve is locking up and possibly trying to find evidence that Danny knows about their on-paper-only-marriage. God, he wonders how long Steve will let it go on. He grins to himself, he might get a few more pushes in before Steve calls him out on knowing.

Danny’s in bed alone for ten minutes before Steve steps into the room. He comes to an abrupt standstill when he spots Danny in the bed. He can see the conversation from that afternoon clicking together in Steve’s head. Steve shrugs and loses his clothes before slipping into the empty side of the bed and turns off the light.

“Night Danno.” 

Danny sighs, seriously?

“That’s it? You don’t want to know why I’m in your bed? You’re fine with all of this?”

He feels rather than sees Steve shrug again.

“Yeah, that’s it. I’m fine with you in _our_ bed.”

He rolls his eyes even though Steve can’t see him. So that’s how Steve was going to play it. The bastard is already pretending to sleep. Danny stares at where he sees Steve’s outline in the glow of the alarm clock. But when he doesn’t say anything else he huffs and turns his back on him.

His brain catches up on what Steve just said. That he was fine with Danny in their bed. _Their_ bed. Something warm uncurls in his stomach. He falls asleep long after Steve’s breathing evens out.

 

*****

 

Danny wakes up to a hand creeping over his chest down to his boxers. He blinks a couple of times, trying to determine what time it is. Warm lips softly trailing kisses towards his shoulder. A large hand is cupping his already hard cock. His focus shifts back to his neck where a hot tongue is laving his pulse point. He groans when Steve closes his mouth over said pulse point and starts sucking. Danny reaches for Steve’s head intent on dragging him away but ends up locking his fingers into Steve’s hair to keep him in place. His hips stutter forward, pushing his no longer clothed cock into Steve’s hand. Oh god when did that happen? He reaches down and clamp his hand over Steve’s fist, halting all movement. He’s panting and he can feel his cock leaking. Steve slowly lets go of his neck, licking the no doubt large bruise. He needs to talk to Steve but before he can say anything Steve is already talking.

“Come on Danno. Let me have tonight. Let me pretend a little bit longer.”

Steve pulls back and waits. He’s giving Danny a way out. He wants to tell Steve it’s okay because this is what he’s been craving too but the words don’t come. So when Steve turns Danny’s face and kisses him, he gives in. It’s slick, hot and way too much tongue but neither man cares. Danny tugs him closer, the angle won’t let them kiss properly and Steve makes a frustrated noise. Steve pulls away completely and roughly drags Danny under him. He shoves the sheets off the bed and is back to kissing the blond in mere seconds. Steve settles in between his thighs, their cocks slide together and Danny is pleasantly shocked when he realises Steve is already naked. Fuck. They are really doing this. He’s about to have sex with his husband. _Husband_. Annoyance flairs up but is quickly drowned by Steve’s hand closing around his cock. He cries out when Steve starts stroking him with just the right amount of pressure. They kiss again, deep and filthy. He breaks away gasping when he feels a wet finger circling his hole. The pressure is delicious and he yanks Steve down for a kiss as he bears down on the finger making it slip inside. He has no clue how Steve got to the lube but is thankful for his ninja skills. Soon Steve is working two lubed fingers in and out of his ass. Danny wants more. He needs Steve to hurry up and start fucking him already. He’s not a fucking virgin. He must have said it out loud because Steve smirks at him.

“Fine, but no complaining tomorrow morning.”

“I always complain, tomorrow morning will be no exception! Will you hurry up al .."

He breaks off and groans when Steve pushes his cock inside. He locks his legs over Steve’s hips and his hands are gripping Steve’s arms. Holy fuck, it feels huge. Every inch is an exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. He looks up at Steve, pearls of sweat dripping down his face, he can see the effort it takes him to go slow. Suddenly Danny is done with slow, he moves his right hand up Steve’s arm over his shoulder and presses his left heel down. The push and pull make Steve’s cock slide in to the hilt. Steve is panting like he just ran a marathon and looking down at Danny with wide eyes. Danny smirks up at him and clenches his ass. Steve hisses. He pulls out maybe an inch and slams back in. Danny arches his back swearing up a storm. Steve groans and repeats the action. He sets up a hard pace, driving Danny inches up the bed with every thrust. Steve shifts, pace faltering but the next thrust hits Danny’s prostate dead on. Danny shudders, his muscles contracting. He knows he’s about to cum and he pulls Steve down into a kiss. The kiss breaks Steve’s rhythm, he goes back to the short powerful thrusts nailing Danny’s prostate every damn time. Steve grips Danny’s leaking cock and swipes his thumb over the head. That’s all it takes and Danny cums hard, stomach muscles rippling and his hole clenching around Steve’s cock. Steve isn’t far behind and cums seconds later. Danny tugs Steve in for a slow kiss not wanting reality to sink in just yet. They make out lazily for a few minutes before breaking the kiss. They clean up in silence and Danny settles down on the bed, wondering how this will play out. Steve pulls up the sheets and hauls Danny against his chest. Steve sighs and it tells Danny that he’s overthinking things.

“Stop thinking so loud. No regrets and yes we will have words about our marriage tomorrow. Great sex is not going to stop me from asking questions.”

“Mmm only great sex huh. I will need to up my game then.” He bites at Danny’s shoulder.

Danny laughs and elbows Steve in the side “Lay off you animal.”

It’s silent for a long while and Danny can feel himself drift off.

“I just needed to know you would be taken care off if something happened to me.” Steve’s voice is soft but Danny hears every word. “Then over the years you became so much more than just my partner and best friend. You mean the world to me. You are my world. I always figured we would meet somewhere in the middle but people keep coming in between us.” Steve sucks in a shuddering breath before he continues. “Maybe this is our time, we can start here and now. I know I should have told you about it but I couldn’t. I wanted to so many times but the timing was always off. So promise me you will give me a chance okay?”

Danny rolls his eyes, give it to the stoic Navy SEAL to be a drama queen in the middle of the night. He turns around, kissing Steve softly.

“Babe, I love you. I have loved you for the better part of eight years. Yes I am angry and frustrated with your communication skills or lack thereof but I also realise I haven’t been communicating as well as I could have been. We are both idiots. You more than me, let that be clear. So yes, I will give you, us a chance.” He kisses the stupid grin off of Steve’s stupid face. “Now go to sleep, you still have a ton of explaining to do tomorrow.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Steve salutes him and Danny shakes his head.

They settle down again. As he is sinking into sleep Steve presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I love you too, you know.”

 

Fin


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve talk, decisions are made and Steve gets his promotion.

Danny wakes up alone, vaguely remembering Steve getting up and leaving the bed. He must have drifted off again. Steve never returned. He checks the clock before rolling out of bed and into the shower. He’s getting dressed when he hears a familiar voice drifting up from downstairs, but he can’t put a face to it.

As he walks into the kitchen he sees Steve, Ellie and Eddie out on the porch. Grabbing a cup coffee he steps out just as Ellie stands up.

“Hi Danny, I just came by to drop the papers off. They are waterproof, if you sign them and not follow it to the letter they can prosecute you and Steve for insubordination.”

“Thanks for checking Ellie.”

“If you need anything else let me know.” Ellie grins before adding “I’ll leave you to discuss things with your  _ husband _ then.”

He scoffs at her as he waves her off. What is it with the people on this island, busybodies.

Alone with Steve, his husband, who he had sex with. He can feel his ears burn as he remembers last night. He huffs when he sees Steve looking at him. The bastard is smiling as he slowly pulls Danny towards him, he doesn’t resist. Steve kisses him without any hesitation. It loosens something in his chest. Standing in between his husband’s knees Danny is in full control of the kiss. When Steve’s mouth opens up under him he groans, the kiss goes from ‘morning’ to ‘ _ good  _ morning’. It’s hot and wet and everything Danny needs right now.

He sinks down onto Steve’s lap ignoring the twinch in his knee in favour of better access to Steve’s body. He slips his hands around Steve’s head and buries his fingers in the short hair. Steve moans, dragging him closer. Danny pulls away and yanks Steve’s head back by his hair. He mouths the exposed neck and bites the tendon standing out. Steve shudders, Danny lets go of his hair, rubbing his thumb over the mark on Steve’s neck. He looks at his husband’s shiny red lips, fuck, he’s gorgeous. He can’t help but lean down to capture them again. This kiss is not as wild, but just as hot. When he pulls back this time he smiles and eases off Steve’s lap. He flops down in the chair and picks up his coffee.

“Sooo .. ”

“So .. I should probably start with an apology. Even if I think I did nothing wrong. I just wanted to take care of you.”

Danny raises his eyebrows at that, and waits for said apology but apparently that was it. Jesus getting an sorry shouldn’t be this hard. He sighs. Steve gestures to the papers Ellie left behind.

“I’m getting promoted. I had no clue. I found the letter this morning. What they are offering? It’s a good deal. I, we, could retire.”

“Okay. Is that something you want?” He asks carefully.

“God Danny.” He rubs his face before continuing. “No okay? I don’t want to retire and I sure as hell don’t want you sitting in the back like I’m ashamed of you.” Steve looks seriously mad at that, he breathes out angrily. “But if this is what you want, I’ll go along with it. I mean I won’t retire, but you can sit in the back. I’ll understand if you don’t want the spotlight.”

Danny eyes Steve over the edge of his coffee cup. He lowers the cup and takes a deep breath.

“Steve, babe. I don’t want this, at all. You think I want be stashed away in a dark corner like some sordid little secret?” He takes a deep breath “But I do need you to consider your career. You need to think about how this will affect your team and your connections within the Navy. You can’t decide lightly on this. When you forged those papers I don’t think a promotion was on your mind.”

“DADT has been repealed, they have no grounds for this contract other than homophobia. Tanner is an asshole, who tried to go behind my back on this.”

“Huh? Behind your back? What do you mean?”

“You think it’s a coincidence I got the letter while I was out of reach? No, he planned this. Years ago there was a rumour about me and Freddie. Jim was spreading it because he lost a game of ..” He stops, frowns and starts again. “Let’s just keep it at that, he lost a game. The rumour reached Tanner and he wanted us out. Joe pulled some strings and Jim was reassigned a week later. Tanner has been trying to get rid of me ever since.”

“Ah, I knew he was acting off. Homophobic asshole. How in the world do men like him get into positions of power? I mean can you imagine being that petty? But to be clear we’re agreeing to not sign these papers? Also don’t think I haven’t noticed your not apology.”

“Yes we agree. Not signing anything.”

Steve stands up and stretches his ridiculously long limbs. Danny tilts his head looking up at Steve, waiting for a sorry that is likely never to come.

“Danno, can we just agree that it worked out in the end? You live here and apparently we share my bank account. I’m happy.”

“And I’m happy you’re happy Steven, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that I’ll have to explain to my kids and my family that we’re married .. “ He trails off when Steve takes his cup of coffee out of his hands and places it on the table.

Steve pulls Danny to his feet and in one swift motion lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder. For a moment he doesn’t know what’s up and what’s down, he shakes his head and realises he’s being carried inside. He slaps Steve’s ass and demands to be let down, only the giant goof isn’t listening.

Steve crosses the living room and Danny repeats his displeasure only to be ignored again. Steve bounds up the stairs and Danny clutches Steve’s waist in fear of being dropped. Steve continues his trek into the bedroom and proceeds to dump Danny on the bed. Danny is still trying to get back his orientation when he is divested of his shorts and shirt. Within minutes a very naked SEAL is making himself comfortable in between his thighs. Danny pulls him in for a kiss and wraps his legs around slim hips. They both groan as their cocks press together. Steve breaks the kiss and trails his hands down Danny’s thighs. He groans when Steve sits up on his knees and grabs Danny’s leg, forcing it towards his chest. Steve leans down to kiss him, and Danny briefly loses himself in it. He shudders when he feels the wet head of Steve’s cock sliding over his hole, teasing the rim.

“Fucking animal” He pants in between kisses and he can feel Steve’s grin against his mouth.

Steve kisses him again, deep and filthy before he flips Danny over. Danny lets out a startled yell at being manhandled. He pushes himself up on his hands and knees, only to be pushed down. Liquid fire coils in his groin. Steve pulls him up by his hips and Danny has no other choice but to settle on his elbows with his ass raised. He whines when Steve’s hands disappear and his husband laughs softly. Seconds later they return and he sighs. Steve’s slippery fingers are now splayed over his ass and Danny shivers when cold air hits his hole, he’s completely exposed.

He feels Steve’s cock pushing at his hole and he relaxes. Steve grunts as he pushes in to the hilt in one smooth glide. Fuck, it burns. He groans at the full feeling. Steve pulls out and slams back in, Danny tries to straighten himself but suddenly Steve’s hand is in between his shoulder blades holding him down. The only thing he can do is brace himself against the hard thrusts. The loss of control fuels the fire, tightening the coil. Steve changes his angle and Danny cries out when his prostate is hit full on. His cock is leaking steadily, creating a wet spot. Minutes or hours later Steve’s rhythm falters, he pulls Danny up against his chest, and stills. Danny can feel Steve pulse inside of him, it seems to go on forever. Danny moans when Steve slips his fingers around Danny’s straining cock. He sobs as the tension releases. Blinding pleasure surges through his body as he cums. He sags back against Steve, greedily sucking in air.

Steve lets Danny down gently as he carefully pulls out. As Steve moves to the bathroom Danny shudders when he feels the cum trickling out of his abused, aching hole. Steve returns with a cloth and cleans them up. Danny sighs as Steve huddles in close, covering them both with a sheet.

“Are we actually napping in the middle of the day?”

Steve huffs out a laugh, but doesn't say anything. Danny sighs and burrows deeper into his pillow. 

 

*****

 

He wakes from his power nap to Steve tracing vague patterns on his shoulder.

“So tell me, where did Junior go? Is he coming back? Do you have the kids this weekend? What will we tell them?”

Danny groans, he needs coffee for this conversation. Or possibly whiskey.   
  


 

*****

 

The day of the ceremony is a beautiful one, clear skies and a refreshing breeze. Grace is sitting on a chair on the porch with Tani doing her hair. Charlie is watching his favourite cartoon and Danny hopes he’ll say focused long enough to not mess up his tiny navy blue suit. Nahele is also in a navy blue suit, the exact same one Charlie is wearing. Steve is still upstairs getting ready, they have an hour to get to base. Danny is in official attire, he needs everyone to know he is a decorated detective married to a Navy Commander. His breath hitches when Steve comes down the stairs, holy fuck, he suddenly understands the man-in-uniform kink.

After they park the car Steve picks up Charlie and they are off to see the big ship that his son pointed out. Danny trails behind them, wondering if this is the right choice. This could still very well backfire. Ahead Steve stopped walking, watching him with a puzzled look on his face. He shakes his head and smiles, catching up. Steve entwines their fingers, the knot in Danny’s stomach disappears, at least they are in this together.

The ceremony is about to begin, everyone busy locating their chairs. Danny hangs back with Lou, making plans for a team bbq later that day. As Lou moves towards his seat, and Danny is about to join his family in the front row when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Tanner standing behind him.

“It’s not to late, you can still sign the papers and sit in the back.”

Before Danny can say anything Steve is suddenly there, grabbing the man’s hand still on Danny’s shoulder in what must be a painful grip because the older man actually winches.

“I kindly request you to not touch my husband.”

“McGarrett. I would think twice about going forward with this. You’re about to ruin your career. As long as you keep your  _ disgusting habits _ in private we can overlook it.” Tanner sneers looking Danny up and down as if he’s the disgusting habit.

Danny narrows his eyes but then takes note of his husband, who looks ready to beat the man to the ground. He places a hand on Steve’s chest and shakes his head. “Not worth it babe. Walk away.”    


Steve snarls and moves as if to strike, Tanner flinches back and Danny smirks. He bows his head and steers Steve towards to the front row.

A short wait later Steve is on stage, receiving his stripes and Danny beams up at him. After a brief speech from his commanding officer, Steve walks to the mic and clears his throat.

“Thank you for this honour, I’ll wear them with pride.” He says gesturing to the newly acquired stripes. “I feel like I should be thanking a lot of people, but I figure they know. I do want to give special thanks to Admiral Tanner” He nods at the sour looking man, everyone in the audience turns to look at the man. A few sailors can’t help their smirks and Danny figures they know what Tanner tried to do. “Without him I would not have brought my husband with me today. I hope one day I can repay the favour.”

Steve touches his hat in salute, Tanner pales and Danny stifles a laugh. Tanner will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his Navy career. He almost feels sorry for the man. Steve is being congratulated by his former team, Charlie in his arms and Grace and Nahele at his side. Steve looks up and their eyes meet, Steve’s smile is blinding. Back fire or not this was definitely the right choice.  

 

Fin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not very good at follow ups, but I hope you still liked this tiny very smutty chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Also I'm pretty sure I made up a word, twinch, but it sounds right in my head so I'm keeping it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so uh yeah. This was supposed to be funny but it came out different. I hope you liked it? Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> *English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any please let me know so I can correct it.


End file.
